


Just A Touch of Romance

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Arthur gets a little help from Merlin.





	Just A Touch of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just A Touch of Romance  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin, Arthur Pendragon  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 329  
>  **Summary:** Arthur gets a little help from Merlin.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'romance' at camelot_drabble

“What do you think?” Arthur barely glanced at Merlin as he adjusted his shirt. He had a date with a very lovely princess and he wanted to look his best. But of course that wasn’t really a hardship since he couldn’t look bad if he tried. He smiled at the thought as he walked towards the door.

Merlin barely kept from shaking his head. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Arthur was thinking. “You look fine, Sire.” He picked up the discarded clothes from the bed and went to put them away. “Have you thought about what you’re bringing the young lady?”

Arthur stopped with his hand on the door. “Come again?” She was going to be with him. What more could she want? “Why do I have to bring anything?” That’s what servants were for.

It took every ounce of Merlin’s self control to keep from rolling his eyes. “It must be something romantic.”

“I’m not sure...” Arthur began to mutter. He didn’t want her to get too many ideas; after all it was only their first date.

“I know.” Merlin snapped his fingers. Although he was taking a chance using magic he felt the situation warranted it. He quickly walked to the other side of the wardrobe and muttered a few words beneath his breath. As he turned and walked back towards Arthur he added, “Flowers give just a touch of romance without raising expectations for more.”

With a look of confusion on his face Arthur accepted the flowers Merlin held out to him. “Why did you happen to have flowers?” For a brief moment he wondered why he hadn’t noticed the flowers in the room before but completely forgot about it when Merlin answered.

Merlin shrugged. “I thought they might brighten the room a bit, Sire.”

Arthur shook his head. “You are such a girl.” And with his laughter echoing around him he sauntered out of the room to meet the lucky princess.


End file.
